Blood, Sweat
Blood, Sweat & Tears II is the 9th cpv produced by SCAW. It is the second in the chronology. It took place on August 29, 2008 from the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California. The card was comprised of 13 matches, including one in the Preshow. Spider-Man and Homer Simpson wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. CARD Screenshot_2018-01-16-10-57-21-1.png|Spider-Man (champion) vs. Homer Simpson for the SCAW Championship Screenshot_2018-01-16-10-56-05-1.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (champion) vs. Optimus Prime vs. Iron Man vs. Inuyasha vs. Bart Simpson vs. TBD for the SCAW Internet Championship - Elimination Chamber Match BST29.jpg|Darth Vader vs. Apocalypse BST26.jpg|Santa Claus Ghost Rider & M. Bison vs. Team DWA - 3 on 3 Elimination Tag Team Match BST21.jpg|Mr. Clean (champion) vs. The Green Lantern vs. Ryu Hayabusa vs. Robin vs. The Prince of Persia vs. Nacho for the SCAW Zero-One Championship - Ultimate Zero-One Match BST211.jpg|The All-Americans (champions) vs. Batman & The Joker for the SCAW Tag Team Championship BST24.jpg|NODQ World Order vs. Jay & Silent Bob - 6-Man Tag Team Match (each team has a mystery partner) BST28.jpg|Zod vs. Thor BST23.jpg|Shaquille O'Neal vs. Dennis Rodman - Fan's Choice Match BST25.jpg|The Thing vs. Rhino BST22.jpg|Michael Jordan vs. David Beckham BST27.jpg|Billy Madison vs. The Gladiator (Special Referee: Robocop) Preshow Star Trek (James T. Kirk & Spock) defeated The X-Men (Cyclops & Wolverine) in a tag team match. This was Team Star Trek's debut. Preliminary matches Batman & The Joker defeated The All-Americans (Captain America & Guile) to win the SCAW Tag Team Championship. Joker pinned Guile after a copycat American Slam. Jay & Silent Bob refused Ben Affleck as their tag partner. David Beckham made Michael Jordan submit with the Bend It Like Beckham. Shaquille O'Neal and Dennis Rodman wrestled in a Fan's Choice match, and they chose Falls Count Anywhere. The match took place entirely backstage. Shaq pinned Rodman after the Shaqknife Powerbomb from a trailer truck. He then stuck him in a car and crashed another car into it. Rhino pinned The Thing after a running Gore. Rhino and Sandman attacked The Thing and Colossus afterwards. This match was only 8 seconds Mr. Clean, The Green Lantern, Ryu Hayabusa, Robin, The Prince of Persia and Nacho wrestled in an Ultimate Zero-One Match (six man ladder match) for the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Mr. Clean defied gravity by doing the Cleaning Press in midair when the ladder was knocked out from under him. It's become one of SCAW's most replayed moments. Robin grabbed the belt after pushing of Green Lantern and Prince of Persia from a ladder to win the Zero-One Championship. Chuck Norris guested on "Talkin' Tough" with Mr. T. Kobe Bryant got a Chuck Norris Kick for interrupting. Jay, Silent Bob & Hellboy defeated The NoDQ World Order (Michael Myers, Jack Sparrow & The Hulk) in a Six Man Tag Team Match. Hellboy pinned Myers after the Doomstone piledriver. This was both Hellboy and Hulk's debut. Fred Durst interviewed Burger King, Johnny Knoxville and Bam Margera. Billy Madison and Krusty the Clown got their asses kicked for interrupting. Zod pinned Thor after the Kneel Before Zod. Team DWA (Lance Burton, Johnny Cage & Vega) defeated Santa Claus, Ghost Rider & M. Bison in a Six Man Elimination Tag Team Match. *Ghost Rider pinned Cage after the Ghost Ride. *Burton pinned Santa with a small package. *Burton pinned Bison after the Grand Finale. *Ghost Rider made Vega submit with the Hellfire Lock. *Santa turned against Ghost Rider. Burton pinned Ghost Rider after the Burton Basher. Milhouse, Two-Face, Jimmy King and Gene Simmons have a weird encounter with the "soda machine guy" (now known as Lord And Savior) and Chewbacca. The Gladiator pinned Billy Madison after the Maximus Decimator. RoboCop was the special referee. Darth Vader pinned Apocalypse after the Chokeslam of The Sith. Abraham Lincoln announced the signing of a new SCAW superstar. George W. Bush was upset it wasn't him. Superman made his debut and attacked Bush. Ichigo Kurosaki defended the SCAW Internet Championship in an Elimination Chamber match. Freakazoid was revealed as the 6th mystery participant. *Optimus Prime (#6) pinned Bart Simpson (#3) after the Prime Splash. *Inuyasha (#2) pinned Freakazoid (#5) after the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. *Inuyasha pinned Optimus Prime after the Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. *Ichigo (#4) pinned Inuyasha after an elbow drop. *Ichigo pinned Iron Man (#1) after the Soul Reaper to retain. Main Event Homer Simpson pinned Spider-Man after 3 Simpson Stunners to win the SCAW Championship. Results Recap BloodSweatTears2a.jpg|The Era of Simpson has begin here in SCAW!! BloodSweatTears27.jpg|Ichigo Survives the Elimination Chamber, Still Internet Champion BloodSweatTears28.jpg|Superman is Here! BloodSweatTears26.jpg|Darth Vader Chokeslams Apocalypse to Victory! BloodSweatTears25.jpg|DWA was victorious due to controversy. Santa's shocking actions cost SCAW the Match. BloodSweatTears23.jpg|The Newest Member of the NoDq World Order: The Hulk BloodSweatTears24.jpg|But Hellboy tops him by being Jay & Silent Bob's Tag Team Partner! BloodSweatTears29.jpg|Mr.T's massive guest, Chuck Norris!! BloodSweatTears22.jpg|Robin prevailed in the Ultimate Zero One Match for the Zero One Championship over Mr Clean, Green Lantern, PrinceofPersia, Nacho & Ryu Hayabusa BloodSweatTears21.jpg|Batman & The Joker defeated Guile & Captain America to win the Tag Team Championship! This was surely a surreal moment in CAW History! Category:2008 Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:California cpvs